No
by Vodka
Summary: Sasuke se aprovecha de una situacion, del momento y de Naruto. Despues, trata de reconciliarlo. rnYAOI Lime. One shot.


**No...**  
**By: **Vodka

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aqui expuestos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot Studio, Etc. (A/N: Por cierto, por mas homosexual que sea Sasuke, sabemos que no pasara nada asi xD.)

–**_N...¡No¡Detente Sasuke! –_** Naruto gritaba, mientras Sasuke besaba, lamía, palpaba con sus labios, el cuello del rubio, mordiéndole y succionando suavemente en la sensitiva piel clara.

–**_¡Saaaaa…suke! – _**Sasuke subió con su serpenteante y lasciva lengua, hasta el mentón de Naruto, quien trataba, inúltimente, de ahogar sus gemidos. El chico, mordió la barbilla y lamió su camino, hasta besar al otro.

–**_No... no sigas, Sasuke. –_** Naruto empujó al chico de cabellos negros. Se levantó de entre las sábanas de su propio apartamento. La penumbra estaba estática en la habitación. Naruto se sentó, abrazando sus piernas, clavando la mirada en el suelo. El silencio reinó por unos minutos. Entonces, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto de nuevo, abrazándolo.

El rubio se dejó. Se sintió débil y no sintió peligro alguno. Naruto lo abrazó también. Sasuke besaba los labios, una y otra vez, con cariño desbordante. Sus roces se convertían periódicamente en manoseos. De nuevo, Sasuke estaba acariciando con una mano el rostro y con la otra, el estómago. Y seguía bajando.

–_**Sasuke... no... –** _Naruto puso su mano izquierda, sobre la mano de Sasuke, deteniéndole la entrada debajo de su pantalón. Seguían besándose, pero el beso se había convertido en una pelea de lenguas. Y también, una pelea de fuerzas con las manos. Sasuke pugnaba por tocarle la entrepierna y Naruto luchaba por no dejarlo.

Finalmente, Sasuke entró dentro del pantalón del rubio. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y rompió el beso, al sentir el contacto de la mano, con su sensitiva piel. Sasuke, sonrió con malicia.

–**_¡Deja de tocarme ahí baka! –_** le gritó. Pero Sasuke no hacía caso. Su habilidosa mano, subía y bajaba, estimulando sus sentidos. Naruto, débilmente, trataba de retirar la mano de Sasuke, pero en su intento, hacía más poderosa la estimulación. Sasuke abrazó fuertemente al otro chico y acercó su cara a la oreja, lamiendo y mordiendo, leve, el lóbulo. **_–¡Por favor, détente! –_**

–**_Todo estará bien. – _**Le susurró Sasuke al oído, pero Naruto no pareció oirlo. Sus gemidos de placer, eran muy altos. **_–Ya no llores, "bebé" –_**

Naruto si oyó esto último. Cerró su boca y dejó de hacer ruidos. O al menos, dejó de hacer _tantos_ ruidos. Sus ojos se ponían blancos y normales de nuevo. Temblaba, clavando las uñas en el colchón, jalando las sábanas.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y no pudo ahogar sus gemidos. La mano de Sasuke, trabajaba rítmica y rápidamente en Naruto. Temblando, el rubio gritó.

Un fluído tibio y viscoso, mojó la mano de Sasuke y todo dentro del pantalón de Naruto. Sasuke, movió la mano dos o tres veces más, dejando fluir el líquido. El chico de cabellos negros, sacó la mano del pantalón, observando la cobertura viscosa, color blanca aperlada.

–_**Te.. dije… que no. –** _Naruto dijo en un suspiro. Su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, por cierta extraña razón, había estado silente desde el último grito. **_– Te dije que no y… lo hiciste–_**

–**_uh… pensé…– _**Sasuke se quedó callado. No tenía palabras. Prácticamente, lo había "violado" **_–Yo... –_**

–**_Vete... – _**La voz de Naruto estaba totalmente quebrada y sus lágrimas fluían. **_–¡VETE! –_**

El grito lo dijo todo. Sasuke vaciló un poco y después se levantó de la cama reajustándose la ropa.

–**_Naruto... –_** Dijo Sasuke, pero por más que trataba, las palabras correctas no querían salir.

–**_¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! –_** Gritó. Naruto había levantado la mirada. Nunca lo había visto tan triste.

Sasuke salió de la habitación. Y al oír la puerta cerrarse, Narutó empezó a llorar en silencio.

Sasuke despertó el siguiente día, con resentimiento contra el rubio. Él sentía, que como su novio, tenía derecho de jugar y enseñarle cosas a Naruto. Se cambió y salió como todos los días, rumbo a la casa de su amante.

Esa mañana, tocó dos veces, como siempre. Pero nadie le abrió. ¿A dónde podría haber ido, a esas horas de la mañana? Dio vuelta al complejo y se asomó por la ventana. Con cuidado, la abrió. Él sabía que Naruto nunca le ponía el seguro. Entró con cautela y observó con asombro la cama. Naruto estaba recostado, con la mirada perdida, en el mismo lugar y posición en que había estado anoche.

–**_Na...ruto... ¿Estás bien? – _**preguntó. Movió su mano y vaciló unos segundos en ponerla sobre la del rubio. Pero finalmente lo hizo. En ese momento, el rubio la retiró.

–**_¡No me toques! –_** le gritó. Era tan monótono y ciertamente, muerto, el tono con el que hablaba.

–_**No discutas, déjame... –** _Sasuke se vio interrumpido. Naruto, velozmente, se había desplazado por el cuarto y había colocado un kunai justo en el cuello de Sasuke. A pesar que Uchiha sabía que era capaz de vencerlo fácilmente, decidió no hacerlo.

Ahí estaba, Sasuke de pie, con una fría daga en su cuello. Naruto estaba tan enfurecido, que sus venas se marcaban en su frente. Sasuke vio al otro chico a los ojos. Naruto lloraba de nuevo.

–**_Por favor, Naruto... dejame decirte... – _**Naruto atacó a Sasuke con el kunai, pero Sasuke, siendo tan rápido, alcanzó a moverse y esquivarlo. Con su mano izquierda, tomó la mano que sostenía fuertemente la daga, y con la otra, agarró la mano izquierda de Naruto.

Naruto lloraba y, con toda su fuerza, trataba de pelear con él, entre lágrimas y resoplos de ira.

Finalmente, se rindió.

Naruto cayó al suelo, hincado. Débil y derrotado, dejó de luchar y siguió llorando. Sasuke, cayó hincado junto con él, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro chico.

–**_Naruto... perdóname... – _**Dijo Sasuke con una voz muy extraña a él. Naruto volteó a verlo. Al ver sus ojos, lloró con más intensidad. **_–¡Por favor, Naruto, perdóname! –_**

–**_No quiero... – _**Naruto hablaba entre sollozos. Un nudo se ató en la garganta de Sasuke. Pensaba responderle, pensaba decirle tantas cosas, pero cuando al final lo iba a decir, abría la boca, y la cerraba. **_–Tengo... miedo de que... luego me hagas... lo... mis... mo... –_**

–**_No lo haré. – _**prometió el chico. Su voz parecía querer destrozarse como la de Naruto, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que eso pasase. **_–No me dejes, Naruto. –_**

–**_Pero... – _**Naruto fue interrumpido al ver que una simple lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sasuke. Su asombro, lo hizo olvidar sus sollozos.

–**_No me digas que me vaya, Naruto. – _**Sasuke bajó su cabeza y lloró, aún agarrado de las manos del otro. **_–Pídeme lo que... sea, menos... eso. –_**

Naruto le levantó la cara y unió sus labios con Sasuke. Ambos, se quedaron quietos por un minuto y después se separaron. Naruto pasó su mano por las mejillas de Sasuke, limpiando sus lágrimas. En silencio, Naruto sonrió y abrazó por el cuello a su amante.

–**_Debes... prometerme... que siempre que lo hagas... – _**decía Naruto, escogiendo palabra por palabra. **_–me pedirás permiso primero. –_**

–_**Si, lo haré. –**_

Finis 

A/N: Hola! Pues aquí escribiendo mis fics sasunaru con final 100 feliz (La vida en sí, es un final triste¿Para qué seguir haciéndolos?) Pues, es mi primer Sasunaru con algo de contenido homosexual explícito. Me gustó como quedo, ya que a pesar de que esa parte es explícita, no es 100 explícita. De hecho, no se explican las sensaciones que vive Naruto, ni el morbo de Sasuke. Son detalles no explicados, para darle menos importancia al acto. Cuando escriba un fic completamente explícito, vendrán sensaciones, texturas, colores, sabores, pensamientos y más, pero hasta que lo escriba. Dentro de 100 años más xD.


End file.
